Void: First Night
by randomlass
Summary: Chibi Void drabble. It is Don's first comforting night away from home, but there is only one problem...he can't sleep.


**This idea just came to me last night during Bible Studies (weird, huh?). We got into this discussion to how to stick out in a crowd, and so this idea suddenly hit me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, they belong to mirage, but I am happy to say that I own Zarah, Sally, and Phillip**

**Void: First Night**

Donnie was trying to sleep, but he was nervous, being so far away from home after being taken against his will. This would be the first night without being crammed up into a cage or cell, sleeping alone in a cold, heartless room.

No, tonight was the first night in days that he would be sleeping in a loving environment. He was still homesick, and not sure if he would be able to trust Sally and Phillip yet, due to them dressing like the bad men who had taken him from his family.

He snuggled into bed, sighing slightly.

It was nice that Sally had tucked him in similar to how Master Splinter would tuck he and his brothers in before sleeping.

But, the bed felt empty and lonely after being use to sleeping with his brothers, waking to find he and his brothers tangled up in odd positions.

He gripped the sheet with small trembling hands, his eyes darting around the dark, listening as Sally and Phillip said goodnight to Zarah.

He blinked realizing it was the same way that Master Splinter would tuck him into bed.

_Maybe we're not so different from humans…_

The lights in the hallway were suddenly off, and he listened as Sally and Phillip said goodnight to each other, before it became quiet.

No snoring Raph, no Mikey murmuring something in his sleep, no Leo being the comforting big brother even in his sleep, and no Master Splinter close by to run to in case of nightmares. None of that was there. That is how he found himself after what felt like an eternity later, laying in this odd room, unable to sleep.

In reality, thirty minutes had passed by slowly.

He tensed hearing the door to his room creak open.

What if the bad man had come back?

Soft feet paddled to the side of the bed, and he turned to see Zarah peaking over, her brown eyes black in the darkness. She held two paper cups in her hands, which had tiny droplets running slowly over the edge due to tiny droplets splashing out as the water swished inside as she made her journey to him.

"Are you thirsty?" she asked quietly.

He blinked, finally noticing that his throat was dry. He nodded slightly, only to blink when she offered him a paper cup. He sat up, taking it gratefully, taking a sip as she did.

He quickly finished it off in a few gulps, and he put his paper cup down on the table beside the bed. He studied her in the dark, noticing her two blond braids hanging over her shoulders that were hidden by the pink fabric of her nightgown. Her twinkling eyes and her kind smile that made him feel slightly better about being so far from home.

She was about to turn to leave, only to stop when he reached out, "I don't wanna be alone."

She blinked, staring at him oddly, before realizing what he meant.

He felt slightly relieved when she put her cup on a table next to the bed before she climbed in with him. They both became comfortable under the covers, sharing the big pillow that resided on the bed.

She whispered a small prayer, before he found himself closing his eyes…

Falling asleep finally.

-

Sally had just crawled out of bed, only to become frustrated noticing her husband still had not brought her, her morning coffee. Sighing, she got out of bed, allowing her lavender nightgown to hang loosely. She slipped on her white bunny slippers before leaving her bedroom.

She blinked, seeing her husband standing in front of the room where Donnie was sleeping in; becoming slightly worried she scurried over to him, "Honey, is he okay?"

He chuckled, "Just look for yourself." Sally blinked, before peaking into the room.

Zarah was sleeping as she normally did when they found her sleeping in the morning, on her stomach, her arms folded to make an extra pillow to prop her head up as her head was turned to one side. Her eyes widened. It was slightly surprising seeing Donnie use her back as a pillow, laying on his side, facing towards them, his thumb in his mouth.

"Phil, get the camera," she whispered quietly. Phillip smiled before leaving for a few moments before returning with a camera.

She took the camera taking a few quick pictures, before silently stating, "We gotta put these pictures in a photo album."

Phil just smiled, draping an arm over his wife's shoulder and pulling her close.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**So, how was it? **

**I had to edit it...there were a few grammar hiccups that I over looked...but I hopefully fixed them all**


End file.
